


Christmas Traditions

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, warning: psycho!lucius. And psycho!Severus too for that matter - so not IC!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected encounter in Knockturn Alley delivers James Potter into Lucius Malfoy's hands. As Christmas is the time for toys and traditions,  Potter Jr is in for a surprise he won't forget... at least for... a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Ariadneelda ♥. Thanks to Zephre for looking this over. Any errors are of course mine.  
>  **Warnings** : Non/dub-con, mindfuck, dark, chanish. Psycho!Lucius. And Psycho!Severus as well, now that I think of it. OMG, this is so wrong.

December had defied any meteorological predictions. The normal English winter that usually left London wet and grey had failed to appear and had replaced itself with clear, cold weather. This particular day was one of those days when the frost was snapping at noses and fingers like little snow-puppies, chasing their human prey just for the fun of it. The streets were covered with white, at least an inch of crunching snow. Even Knockturn Alley looked beautiful with its streetlights and small candle-lit shops, with the moon above making the snow sparkle and glitter prettily.

Lucius shifted the tiny parcel (an ounce of Wormwood, two ounces of Blindworms) he had just purchased from Mr Borgin to his left hand, opening the shop's door. Lucius' breath became visible as a whiff of cold air blew inside and collided with the shop's fireplace-induced warmth. Lucius turned, holding a gloved hand out to Severus, making sure his friend didn't trip. Severus' balance had been less than stable since the unfortunate incident with Lord Voldemort's pet reptile. Almost two decades had passed since then, but Severus was still the same: a black-clad, grumpy, sarcastic bastard. And occasionally dizzy, but Lucius could live with that.

Stepping outside, Lucius was almost tripped over by a young man. Only Severus' arm made Lucius able to stay upright, albeit slightly undignified. Angrily he struck out, pulling the perpetrator back by the collar of his lush robe.

'Ah,' Severus said behind Lucius. 'It's the Potter boy.'

Lucius could sense the displeased, arrogant curl of Severus' thin lips. He didn't need to look at his lover to know precisely how much the sight of Harry Potter's offspring annoyed Severus.

'Let go of me,' the young man demanded and struggled to get out of Lucius' grip. 'Let go! I didn't do it on purpose, did I?' The younger Potter seemed a bit desperate. He was clutching a small paper bag in one hand, obviously attached to it to a degree where he didn't want to let it drop.

'I wonder what you might have purchased, Mr Potter,' Lucius purred, feeling slightly sadistic. 'Since you are in such a hurry to get away.' Lucius reached out and yanked the bag out of Potter's hand.

'With his ancestry it is probably illegal,' Severus smirked, leaning against Lucius. 'Give it to me.'

Lucius handed over the bag. James Potter paled visibly. 'Please. Not you, Professor Snape. You don't want to look at that! I-'

'You what, Mr Potter? You didn't want me to find this?' Triumphantly Severus pulled out an interesting and less than decent magazine with a few men doing what men did when they were naked and horny together. 'Well, well, well, Mr Potter... "The Pleasures of Gay Sex"? I wonder what your father would say if he knew.'

Lucius pushed the Potter boy away. He didn't need to hold on to him now. This lovely little snippet of information procured a tight and delicious grip around Potter's young bollocks. It was too lovely not to use it for a bit of fun. Slipping his arm around Severus' waist, Lucius looked at the bag curiously. 'Is there more?'

Severus stuck a hand into the bag. 'Lubrication and this,' Severus held up a plug, 'thing.' He smiled an unpleasant, half-way-evil smile. 'Feeling adventurous, Potter? Now that I think of it, your grandfather was like that too. Adventurous. Some would even say reckless. Personally, I'd say stupid, but then again, nobody cared to listen to me. I think it runs in your family; your father isn't different. As I recall it, it almost got me killed once or twice.'

Lucius sighed. He didn't mind taking his time getting back on people who had wronged him, but Severus was able to hold grudges for eternity. Calculatingly, Lucius looked from Severus to Potter and back. The most delicious, evil idea was formed in his mind. A pleasant one, even. To Lucius, that was. 'Maybe we should accompany Mr Potter to his home and explain to his father?' Lucius said, smirking. 'Who knows what dangers such a young man could run into if he is not careful? Not everyone in the wizarding world is as accepting as we are when it comes to homosexuality.' Lucius raised his gloved hand to turn Severus' face towards his own, looking hungrily at his lover, just to let Potter see exactly _how_ accepting he could be. Not that Severus' and Lucius' relationship was a secret. The difference was that they didn't care. War and death had taught them that.

Ignoring Potter for a moment, Severus returned Lucius' gaze, an eyebrow raised in appreciative understanding. 'I am sure Mrs Potter will help the young Mr Potter see the dangers. Engaging uncritically in homosexual encounters can be fatal. But Mrs Potter can be quite formidable after what I've heard. I think Mr Potter is in for a scolding. The Potters seem to be very... straight.'

'No! Not mum!' Potter sounded frantic and he looked less like his arrogant, annoying grandfather. 'Anyone else. But not mum!' The cocky appearance had gone, and left was just an insecure boy.

Lucius knew how much Potter's anxiety pleased Severus. On the other hand, it pleased Lucius to be able to give Severus the possibility of a bit of Potterly pay-back. They had easily manipulated the little bastard to where they wanted him. They had baited the hook, now they just needed to pull in their catch. A late trip to Knockturn Alley could indeed bring unexpected pleasures. Lucius smiled. A shark would look more accommodating and less dangerous. 'And what, Mr Potter, might you be willing to pay for our silence?'

'Pay? Er-' James Potter Jr looked positively delightful in his confusion. Reality dawned. 'I have forty Galleons.'

'But wouldn't it be such a shame to rob a young man of his small fortune,' Snape drawled, as he played with a lock of Lucius' hair. 'Maybe we can think of something else that Potter can do for us, Lucius?' Severus' voice was just as sincere and honest as a plastic Christmas tree.

A few snowflakes danced in front of Lucius' face, reminding him that it was Christmas and Potter would be such a lovely toy to give Severus as a pre-Christmas gift. 'Are you a virgin?' Lucius bluntly asked the boy, raising his face with a finger. 'Have you done this before?' Lucius waved at the colourful rag that Potter had bought. The men on the front page were engaging eagerly in mutual blow-jobs. 'Have you had a cock up your arse yet, boy?' he elaborated, replying to the silent question on Potter's innocent face.

Potter looked away. 'No... I...' His courage seemed to have recovered. 'If you are suggesting that I-'

'I am not suggesting anything, Potter. If you want us to inform your parents and hand over your... purchases, we'd be just as happy.' Lucius picked at a thread on his robe, then looking at Severus, sending him a satisfied smile. No matter what, the younger Potter would provide them with a bit of satisfying entertainment. 'Shall we, Severus?' Lucius asked softly taking Severus' hand. 'It will be decidedly pleasing to watch Ginevra Weasley look through these _stylish_ purchases, won't it?'

James Potter panicked. That should teach little boys not to believe they were able play with the real men. 'Please, no! Mr Malfoy... I beg you!'

'You beg me? Well, isn't that lovely? I assume you are wiling to negotiate, then?' Lucius smirked, half way ignoring Potter. 'Do you want to break him in?' Lucius whispered in Severus' ear. 'Or do you just want to watch him scream when I fuck his tight little hole?'

'I wouldn't touch any Potter with a ten feet pole,' Severus murmured. 'But if you want to debase yourself...'

'I'll make sure he is humiliated and broken. For you.' Lucius kissed Severus' ear. 'And I am not the one who's going to be debased. You _do_ want to see the boy beg for mercy, don't you? I could make him lick your boots or hold him down when you piss on him.'

'Ah Lucius, you are such a pervert. But your ideas are not without merit.' Severus sighed and nodded. 'Let's find a calmer place than this.' it sounded as if Severus looked forward to see the boy used and thrown away. The younger James Potter reminded Lucius of the grandfather who had tormented Severus so cruelly. Revenge by proxy was all Lucius could give his lover.

'Half an hour of your time,' Lucius informed Potter. 'And we will forget that we ever saw you here.' They would of course make sure that Potter forgot too, that was what charms were for. There was no way Lucius would allow the little fool to leave with even the slightest reminder of what had happened - apart from a sore and used arsehole. 'On my honour,' Lucius added. A Gryffindor would buy that one.

'What are you going to do?' Potter asked. 'I don't want you to hurt me.'

'Of course not,' Lucius lied as he leaned over the boy, relishing his insecure defiance. 'Just taking care of your current inexperienced state.' Potter's eyes strayed to the erotic magazine. 'Precisely,' Lucius purred and threw the cheap thing in the gutter where it belonged. It lay there like a dead, wet bird.

Potter looked up at the two former Slytherins, realising the trouble he was in. After a pause he nodded his consent. 'Half an hour,' Potter attempted bravely as Lucius pulled Severus with him, not bothering to ask Potter. The boy knew the consequences, and he could follow or not. Lucius would have fun no matter the result.

Knockturn Alley was quiet and nobody had cared to pay any attention to their encounter. However, a half naked and crying Potter might direct unfriendly eyes to them, even with a charm to cover what they were doing. Lucius knew just the place, a narrow alley, only a few feet wide, where sagging houses stood shoulder by shoulder to keep upright - and as it was almost back to back, creating this empty little spot where no curious looks could reach.

'If you please, Mr Potter,' Lucius said, making Potter walk into the dark alley. 'And if you would put your hands against the wall. We don't want any accidents with wands and such.'

Potter's eyes were wide and slightly afraid, too large for his face. Lucius pulled Severus closer, kissing him on the neck, the narrow line of white skin just above the high-collared winter robe. Lucius didn't care one Galleon that Potter was watching them, reluctantly leaning against the cold brick wall. Lucius stepped closer, putting his hand on Potter's back. The boy jerked, so beautifully afraid. 'Now your trousers and pants,' Lucius demanded, his voice soft but with an undertone of steel that signalled that Potter would be clever not to contradict him. 'I'll help you, boy. Just stand still,' Lucius said, and pushed Potter's robe up, trousers and pants down, clinging to Potter's legs. The boy was scrawny and not very tall.

'Like his father at that age,' Severus huffed. 'Not impressive, really.' 

Lucius spread Potter's cheeks with thumb and index finger, ignoring the boy's protesting whimpering. 'But a tight little hole. Would you hand me the oil, Severus?' Lucius replied coldly, feeling slightly excited over this. Severus would probably be _very_ interested in Potter's humiliation, and a satisfied Severus would only mean a long and hot night at the manor. They had done this before, fucking young men together, but with Potter it was something entirely different. It was sweet revenge, a delicious Christmas gift for Severus.

Smearing oil over his glove (Lucius did not want to soil his fingers) Lucius thrust a finger inside, carelessly. Potter made a exquisite sound, somewhere between a yelp and a moan. Another finger pushed inside made sure the boy didn't enjoy it too much. 'Have you done this before, Potter? Fucked yourself?' Lucius asked, pushing deeper inside. The walls of the narrow channel pulsed around his fingers. Potter knew how to relax. Oh, he had played with himself _there_. The pink hole was alluring. What a pity it was this particular boy. They could have made a real toy out of him, had it been anyone else. Anyone not a Potter, that was.

Severus leaned in, an arm around Lucius' waist to keep his balance. 'You like this,' Severus whispered in his ear, the dark voice sliding softly a floor or two down, making Lucius' cock throb. 'Open him more. Make him beg you.' Severus licked Lucius' earlobe, then bit it slightly. 'Make it hurt.'

'And you called me a pervert.' Lucius laughed, thrusting into Potter's arse even harder. The boy was shivering and panting, his head hanging and the thin hands scrabbling over the bricks. 'Are you certain you don't want him?' Lucius asked his lover. 'Or do you just like to see James Potter like this?' Lucius smiled cruelly and licked Severus' jaw. 'He'll scream if you take him.' Lucius let his other hand slide between Severus' legs. 'This is large enough to make him split,' he murmured. 'Want to break him?'

'I am not touching a Potter,' Severus growled. 'You, on the other hand, may continue with this.' Severus tilted his hips, indicating that Lucius' hand on his erection was not unsatisfactory.

Lucius closed his hand around Severus' cock and at the same time pushed another finger inside Potter. The boy was too tight for three fingers and the pressure made him cry out.

'It hurts! Mr Malfoy, it hurts!' Potter moved as if to get away, but Lucius diverted his attention by thrusting hard into the tight arse.

'Tut, tut, Potter. Half an hour, and no complaining, that is what you agreed upon. Or would you rather-'

'I know! I'm sorry,' Potter whimpered, writhing on Lucius' gloved fingers. Potter's breath was white; little pain-filled clouds. It was most satisfying to be able to _see_ how he was fighting to breathe calmly. 'Please, Mal- Mr Malfoy?' Obviously the thought of the Weasley dragon mother had a calming effect.

'Of course, Potter.' Lucius looked at the vial of oil, then pulled out his fingers and shoved the bottle inside. Lucius didn't care if Potter hurt, but he had no intentions of hurting himself. Potter closed his eyes at the sensation of the cold glass in moving inside him. 'Stay still boy, or you'll have trouble explaining to your mother how you have remains of a Lubricant bottle in your arse.' Lucius tilted the bottle, making sure the content ended up inside Potter. Ignoring the boy's protests, he turned to Severus. 'Let me have it,' Lucius murmured, kissing Severus' cold lips. 'I want to touch you and make you come while I fuck this little thing.' Lucius used a minute on the wonderful sensation of cold winter air and Severus' warm mouth before he turned to the boy under him.

'Take a deep breath, boy,' Lucius said, pulling the bottle out of Potter's widened hole. He smeared some of the oil over himself before he positioned his cock at Potter's opening. Lucius thrust in to the hilt, making Potter scream again. Lucius was damaging Potter, and he couldn't care less. He stepped closer, making sure Potter couldn't get away. It would be such a shame just when the fun was starting. Looking at Severus, Lucius took in the beautiful, cruel look in the man's face. Oh yes, Severus enjoyed this. 'Open your trousers,' Lucius urged, sliding his hand over Severus' erection, almost lovingly. He thrust into Potter's narrow arse again, one hand on the boy's hip. Potter was sobbing. The way he tried to be brave made Lucius even harder, and he pulled out, only to ram inside once more. Salazar, it felt good!

'Ah, yes,' Severus moaned softly, 'like that.'

Lucius held still, pulling Severus close, waiting until he had his arms around Lucius' neck. Lucius moved Severus' half-open robe to the side, wrapping his hand around Severus' thick cock. 'Yes, like this,' he whispered and kissed Severus deeply. Slowly he moved, thrusting his hard cock into Potter's arse. The sounds Potter made were arousing Severus, Lucius could feel it: every little whimper or cry Potter made was mirrored by a moan from Severus. The boy became nothing but a vessel as Lucius concentrated on his lover and his pleasure. Severus' cruelty aroused Lucius more than he would like to admit and it made it difficult to hold back.

Severus' pre-come was cooling on the tip of his cock, and Lucius smeared it over Severus' length as he fucked Potter faster and faster.

'Come inside him. Fuck him harder and come inside him,' Severus demanded, 'Then pull him down on his knees.'

Lucius' fingers tightened around Potter's hip and he fucked the boy ruthlessly. Potter's moans and cries were loud, but Lucius knew nobody in Knockturn Alley would care the least, even if they heard. There were things going on here that were much worse than a boy being fucked for the first time in his life. 'I'm coming,' Lucius gasped, again pulling Severus into a kiss. Gasping for air, he shot his load into Potter's dripping arse while the boy cried and shook, trying to endure the violent fucking. Pausing to catch his breath, Lucius pulled out, enjoying the sight of Potter's abused hole, semen and oil running down his thighs. 'Come here, Potter,' Lucius ordered, yanking the boy down on his knees in front of them.

'No more, please... no more...' Tears were running down Potter's face, little frozen streams in the cold. He was almost adorable, dirtied and used as he was.

'He is all yours,' Lucius said, keeping a firm grip on Potter's hair as he cleaned himself and buttoned his trousers and robe.

'Not as cocky as his damned father and his father again, is he?' Severus murmured, moving his hand harshly over his erection. Leaning against Lucius' shoulder, he pulled hard a few times and came over Potter's face, Lucius' hard hand preventing him from looking away. Potter just sat there, his trousers around his knees, come- and tear-stained, crying almost inaudibly. Most satisfying.

Lucius pushed Potter away, as if he was something disgusting, which in Lucius' opinion was exactly what he was. 'Let's go home, Severus,' Lucius said softly, not wasting as much as a glance at the boy he had just taken. 'I think our errands are done.'

Severus tugged himself in, taking Lucius' arm. 'It is rather cold. I need a glass of brandy.'

The two wizards walked arm in arm towards the larger street. It was snowing more heavily now. 'Oh, I forgot something,' Lucius said, and turned around, pointing his wand at the boy that lay curled up in the snow. 'Obliviate.'

'It would have been such a pity for forget that little detail,' Severus said. 'It is the third time we do this.'

'Do you think he is foolish enough to come back next Christmas?' Lucius asked, entwining his fingers with Severus'.

'A Potter never learns. Of course he'll be back,' Severus said. 'I am sure the Potters like Christmas traditions.'


End file.
